Time To Grow
by Sidneyloveslove
Summary: what was she suppose to do in this situation what did he expect open arms?    Goku has an additional child a little girl who is 5 years younger than Goten.. bad at summaries :
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Okay okay im just going to say it im a newbie and this is the firt time I put up a fan fic for anyone to see I know in some part of the story its going to get off base/timeline of the actual DBZ series but hey im just having some fun so I emplore you all to let it slide a little? But I do appreciate anyone who takes a chance and reads this and even more so if you let me know what you think..

So in this story Goku has an additional child a little girl who is 5 years younger than Goten I kinda have an idea where to take this but I think that's the beauty of fan fics they take on a life of their own. Alright enough talk *holds breath* enjoy.

**Ohh and I don't own DBZ in any way shape or form ****J **

**Intro:**

**Little Ally son sat with her big brown eyes at the head of the table her family and friends all around her singing her into her 6****th**** birthday at this moment she surveyed the room again and sighed she couldn't fake a smile anymore Chi Chi son seeing the sadness in her eyes kneeled so she was eye level with her only daughter.**

"**he's really sorry sweetheart" she cooed "but.."**

"**he's not coming." Ally finished her mothers sentence looking at her candles flickering she let out a half hearted blow and extinguished them she didn't even make a wish. **

**Everyone clapped and cheered and gave her a hug.**

"**may I be excused I'm tired" she finally looked her mother in the eyes**

**Chi Chi looked around and all their guests then kissed her daughter on the forehead. Ally took this as a yes and pushed herself away from the table.**

**Before turning to leave she looked at everyone and gave a bow **

"**thank you so much for coming everyone and for the gifts" she gestured to the pile of unopened gifts before bowing again and leaving **

**She heard the happy birthdays, and goodnights from all the guests before she entered her room she felt her tears coming and didn't try to hold them back she slid to the floor and sobbed quietly **_**two years **_**she thought before rubbing her eyes and getting up to change into her pjs**

**Her mother would be in to check on her and she wouldn't see her crying …again.**

**Her father she thought the savior of earth the man everyone always said kind things about.. Well except Mr. Vegeta she smiled, had missed another birthday. she hadn't seen or heard from him in two years. The last time she had seen him he was distant and cold toward her she frowned at the memory, she heard her mother coming and quickly got in bed.**

**she turned on her side away from the door and closed her eyes**

"**honey?" Chi Chi entered the room **

"**oh baby girl don't be sad" she reached down and tucked her daughters hair behind her ear**

**Ally just kept her eyes closed tears threatening to fall she held them back**

**Chi Chi sighed and whispered "sleep well my love" before turning to leave **

"**I don't understand" ally whimpered **

**Chi Chi stopped in her tracks and turned around ally sat up and looked at her mother with tear filled eyes.**

"**why does he hate me?" she choked "what did I do?"**

**Chi Chi felt her heart tighten "he doesn't hate.." she started **

"**I know he does" she interrupted **

**Chi Chi stood there looking helpless she kept opening her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out Ally rolled her eyes her mother always did this when she asked about her father never seeing her when he came to visit she remembered all the times her mother had Mrs. Bulma baby-sit her while She, Goten, and Gohan "spent time together" she didn't mind she thought it was nice her mother set aside individual time to be with Ally's brothers. It was about the fourth time she was at the Briefs residence when she overheard Bulma talking to Vegeta about Goku being with them and her thoughts on it not being right did Ally find out the truth. although she was very hurt she never let her mother know that she was well aware of her so called father "visiting" them and not wanting to see her.**

**She sighed and laid back down "goodnight mommy" **

**Chi Chi stood there for a few moments then quietly left **

**Ally let out a few more tears and thought to herself **_**last time **_**she wiped her eyes **_**this is the last I cry or expect anything from that man. **_**she felt pure anger in her heart before she fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2 : 16 sucks

read, comment, same as first chapter ha ha

**Ohh and I don't own DBZ in any way shape or form but that would be awesome :)**

**Chapter 2 : 16 sucks**

**Ally awoke to her alarm with a groan she sat up and threw it against the wall.**

**"Geeze Al anger issues" a husky voice laughed**

**Ally buried her head in her pillow she was fully aware the moment her brother Goten entered her room 3 minutes earlier.**

**"go away" she said muffled by her pillow **

**"come on Al we've got training today and you know how Gohan gets" Goten said sitting down on the edge of her bed.**

**"and besides that today is your Birth.." he started **

**before being pushed off her bed with force. she sat up "don't even say those words" she growled. **

**Goten smiled at her.**

**"fine, fine, meet you down stairs in 10.. don't keep me waiting." he laughed as he left **

**He shook his head "definitely**** anger issues"**

**Ally rolled her eyes and got up **

**she changed into some sweat pants and a snug plain white t shirt she assessed her self in the mirror and sighed 16 she was 16 today.**

**She wasn't sure what she had been expecting obviously not a drastic change into woman hood but she did hope she'd look different in some way. **

**Her black hair was well past her shoulders, a tiny yet well defined body, not short like her mother yet not as tall as her brothers, great skin and big brown eyes she smiled at the fact that she was a splitting image of her mother and that she never saw any resemblance to "him" she thought about the last time her mother dropped her off at Bulma's house. only now a days she was the one doing the baby sitting of little bra, it had been a few months. How many birthdays had he.. She stopped ****would**** he keep missing not that she ever expected anything from him, not since she was 7 but she couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment every year.**

**"asshole" she shook her head "no not today its already going to be a bad day don't make it worst," she said aloud.**

**"stop talking to yourself and get down here" she heard her brother yell, with that she left her reflection.**

**She tied her hair back while descending from the stair case **

**"I can't train too long I got class" she stated while exiting their residence**

**"well obviously Einstein." Goten replied sarcastically**

**She smiled only sixteen and already a sophomore in college taking advance classes **

**Ally took a deep breath she loved this time the sun had yet to rise but there was an early morning blue shade to everything.**

**"don't be jealous Mr. high school diploma" she replied with a soft punch to her brothers shoulder**

**"you call that a punch" he grunted then turned to her **

**"oh don't worry wittle sistwer I'll let that one slide " he said in a baby voice and pinching her cheek before returning to his normal voice "or maybe not" he laughed before jetting into the air **

**"idiot" she said under her breath before taking flight**

**They arrived at Gohan's house in minutes and found him stretching outside **

**"well it's about time" he smiled at them **

**"sorry" Goten replied while pointing to Ally "kiddo took forever" he barely**

**managed to dodge a kick from Ally.**

**"Come on Goten leave Ally alone with all that kid teasing stuff" Gohan said with faked sincerity then smirk at Ally **

**she sighed **_here we go _

**"****she's a big girl now****" ****he used the same baby voice as Goten did earlier "aren't you" he reached to pinch her cheek she smacked it away with a scowl **

**"whoa. Someone's got anger issues" he laughed **

**"told ya" Goten added **

**"I thought we were here to train not bring up my well being" she said while crossing her arms **

**"alright, alright" Gohan laughed then turned to Goten "where's Trunks" **

**"Yeah Goten where's the Mrs." Ally laughed looking off to the side Gohan smirked at her **

**"He's not coming today" Goten replied annoyed from her remark**

**"blah blah blah you ladies done with all this chatter I got other stuff to do today." Ally said while lifting gently into the air Goten and Gohan looked at each other with a smirk before lifting off the ground after her.**

**XXX**

**2 hours later **

**Ally brought her leg up and with remarkable strength pushed it down toward Goten's back he flew with all that force toward the ground where Gohan had been trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him by receiving a punch to his stomach followed by an elbow to the back of his head with a thud Goten landed next to him panting. Ally grinned, her brothers certainly did not expect her to go ssj just moments after they had. Although they had mercilessly fought unfairly for as long as she could remember neither one of them ever offering her help for her own Ascension, she of course ended up seeking outside help which she kept secret from everyone.**

**Ally's watch started beeping knocking her out of her thoughts and she quickly landed on the ground, her hair fell back to black as her eyes turned from teal to brown. She had caught a few blows from her brothers they always managed to gang up on her leaving her without any hope for winning but defiantly not this time.**

**"alright school time" she smiled barley out of breath**

**"bull crap" Goten panted "first how did you ascend without us knowing"**

**Ally laughed "aww is wittle Goten upset he got his ass handed to him by his wittle sistwer" she said in the same baby voice he and Gohan had used earlier**

**He rolled his eyes at her**

**"but seriously I got to go" she said looking at Gohan**

**Gohan nodded "see you same time Friday" she smiled**

**"yeah see ya" she turned to leave **

**"oh Ally" Gohan called she looked at him over her shoulder **

**"happy birthday kid" she leaned her head back and groaned out loud**

**"yeah thanks" she mumbled before taking off **

**"she still hates her birthday" Goten answered Gohan's unasked question as they watched her disappear in the distance **

**"can't say I blame her" he replied.**

**Ally landed in front of her house **

**"good morning sweetheart" her mother greeted her before taking in her state she was filthy**

**"ugh" she wrinkled her nose "those boys"**

**"come on mom it's just training" she smiled before she kissed her mom on the cheek "well go and get changed" she raised her chin proudly "I will not have my only daughter late for her advanced college classes"**

**Ally ran upstairs to shower and change into blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a black form fitting vest she checked her face and saw a light purple shade under her eye **

**"dammit Goten" she knew her mom was going to be pissed if there was one thing that upset her mother it was when she got any kind of bruises or broken bones from training ****I'll just avoid her seeing me ****she thought**

**She walked into the dining room and grabbed a bagel then quickly turned to leave. her mom stood in front of her blocking her way**

**"mom please I'm going to be late" she groaned expecting a verbal lashing instead her mother pulled her into a tight hug. Ally was completely caught off guard before she could respond by returning the hug her mother pulled away **

**"that's it I wont say anything that will upset you" she smiled while cupping Ally's face. "I know how you feel about today."**

**Still shocked "umm thanks" was all she could say. **

**Her mother had always made a big deal on her birthday it took years of begging from Ally to get her to pretend that her birthday was just another day and even that was a stretch "so we can't even have a birthday cake" she yelled before huffing off "honestly the things I do for this family" her mother had argued.**

**Ally smiled at the memory**

**"oh before I forget would you mind running these errands for me, after school of course" her mother asked while handing her a long list **

**"of course" she smiled "it is my turn" with that she left**

**She smiled at the list of errands every other week her and her siblings traded off running their mothers errands reliving her of that stress. **

**she placed it carefully in her advance engineering book and sped to west city college she arrived just as the last bell rang. As she entered the class and placed her books down she noticed a few of her male classmates looking at her **

**"what?" she said in an annoyed voice while sitting in her seat**

**they quickly adverted their eyes towards the front of the class just then Trunks sat next to her. Which she found bizarre Trunks had thought it was irritating to see she was in a few of his classes but after she had pointed out during a training session if he hadn't taken 2 years off from school he'd indeed be graduated by now he quickly changed his attitude toward her and her scholastic career after all it wasn't like she talked to him in any of their classes so what difference did it make. **

**she turned and looked at him **

**"what are you doing?" she asked him**

**"sitting" he said looking confused**

**"I see that" she said in an condescending tone "I meant why here" she used her pen to tap on his desk**

**"what all the other desks are taken" he said in innocent tone**

**"you're transparent Briefs" she turned her attention back to the front of the class**

**"how do you suppose" he said leaning toward her she turned and looked in his eyes completely unfazed by how close their faces were **

**"you are not cheating off my test" she enunciated every word then turned to her book. **

**He smiled at how she was able to read him so easily **_not an easy task_

**"come on Ally .. I got really busy helping my mom and forgot to study, this class is pointless anyway I know the ins and outs of engineering" he whined **

"**then you should do fine on the test" she retorted**

"**you know as well as anyone the test are always based on his notes not the finer points of engineering and its workings" he whispered to her**

**"then why take this class if you know everything" she smiled not looking at him knowing he couldn't graduate without a passing grade from this class**

**"come on" he pleaded giving his trademark charming smile he used on his legions of bimbo admirers **

**"no" she said undeterred **

**he frowned and grumbled something under his voice **

**"so what happened" he asked her still upset **

**she looked at him confused he rolled his eyes and simply reached over and pressed the under her eye.**

**"ow" she smacked his hand away **

**"it's not that bad" she rubbed her bruise clearly embarrassed **

**he scoffed and quickly showed her refection in his phone the light purpling under her eye had turned into a full on dark bluish black **

**"god dammit Goten" she cursed and now realized why all the staring**

**"training?" he asked smiling at her annoyance **

**"yeah your girlfriend missed you" she quickly replied**

**he laughed **

**Trunks always found Ally's little romance jokes funny when they only seemed to irritate Goten. **

**XXX**

**After school ended ally found Trunks waiting by her car**

**"you training with my dad today?" he asked as she approached**

**She shook her head "I got errands to run" she reached around him and placed her books in the passenger seat**

**He smiled at her closeness "you guys still doing that" he paused **

**she snorted "well we can't all afford help"**

"**all I meant was that I think its great" he said in a hurt tone**

**Ally stopped and looked at him he was almost a foot taller than her, the bluest eyes that would rival the sky on its clearest day, as if on cue his lavender hair blew in the wind she had no doubt in her mind he was absolutely gorgeous and had she not grew up with him let alone that fact he is her brothers best friend she would have joined his adoring group of bimbos**

"**sorry ****that was rude and uncalled for****" she said braking their silence as well as there eye contact "its just been a rough day.. and it not even kind of done for me." she smiled and waived her mothers errand list**

**He beamed at her and change the subject "you know I was going to get you something seeing as I am filthy rich" he continued poking fun at himself "but then my chauffeur Zane quickly reminded me that you indeed hate this day"**

**She rolled her eyes "please do thank your made up chauffeur for me"**

**He feigned sadness "and what of I?" "do I get no thanks for the thought" **

**she laughed while getting in her car "you are exhausting Briefs"**

**"So how did your brothers react to your power being doubled and that you ascended without them knowing." he leaned in facing her **

"**you had to be there" she smiled**

"**so did you tell them?" he flashed a knowing look**

**"what?" she paused "OH you mean how I've been secretly training with Vegeta.." she finished in a sarcastic tone "No no I haven't" she sighed "and you're not suppose to know about that either" she pointed a finger at him **

**"know about what?" he laughed while he pushed away from her car "see ya" he winked and gave her a little salute **

**she rolled her eyes and drove off**

**XXX**

**She got home utterly exhausted her mothers list was ridiculous so it was no surprise when she quit half way **_I'll finish it tomorrow morning _**she thought to herself**

**She entered the house trying to carry everything she had gotten "a little help would be so nice" she said aloud to no one in particular "you would not believe the day I've had" her words died down as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands let go of everything she was carrying all she could do was stare**

**"Well hey there Ally cat.." **

**There in front of her a few feet away he stood the man she hadn't seen or heard from in 12 years **

**"Happy Birthday" he continued in a wary and confused voice **

"**Don't say that" she said in an even monotone voice it was all she managed to get out before her eyes rolled back and everything went black.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Expectations

Yay I am so excited people are reading this I thought I was a bit of a failure when the first few days past and I got no responses ha ha well I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you thing comments are very much appreciated

Oh just a quick heads up the three big XXX mean a passing of time

the one large X means change of POV but not scenery

And the bunch little x mean change of pov and scenery

**Ohh and I don't own DBZ in any way shape or form.. maybe one day **

**Chapter 3 Expectations**

**Trunks smiled as he saw Ally drive off **_good kid_** he thought **_16 years old and as smart as me.. Well almost_** he started to walk away when he noticed a few girls giggling and smiling at him he gave them his famous smile **_I think I could be a little late_** he thought as he walked toward them**

**XXX**

**"You're late" Bulma sang from the kitchen trunks rolled his eyes**

_Should have gone through my window_ **he sighed at the thought**

**"yeah got held up at school" he replied as he walked into the kitchen **

**He smiled when he saw all the food his mother had prepared **

**"I thought you had a meeting with the board members." he stated **

**She smiled "your grandfather called for that meeting not me so I saw no point in going"**

**"oh okay" he replied**

**He nonchalantly turned to walk away **

**"don't think that in anyway distracted me from my original question" she called after him without breaking a sweat**

_Damn_ **he sighed**

**"so where have you been?" she asked **

**"you know school and stuff" trunks lied coolly**

**Bulma stopped what she was doing and gave her son her full attention**

**"trunks" she warned**

**"oh come on mom trust me you'll like my lie way better" he pleaded **

**"ugh" she grunted while making a displeased face **

**"chasing after some girl again" **

**"what?" he laughed "I'm good looking I get offers" he continued**

**"Trunks Vegeta Briefs" she squared her shoulders "when are you going to grow up"**

**Trunks rolled his eyes he knew what was coming "when I was you age I had graduated college and was going steady with one man" **

**"who you dumped and cheated on you constantly" he interrupted **

**"not running around like some womanizing idiot and was working full time at capsule corp." she continued unfazed by his snide remark "making the world"**

**"a better place" he finished her sentence for her **

**Trunks had planned not to hear this lecture again but he knew it was over due he had heard this a million times he could recite it in his sleep**

**"and my father had already conquered hundreds of planets and civilizations and although it was destructive to all that stood in his way at least he knew what his ultimate goal was and worked tirelessly to achieve it" he sighed**

**"damn right boy" Vegeta's gruff voice came from the doorway leading outside he quickly removed the smirk from his face and crossed his arms over his chest **

_Speak of the devil_** Trunks thought to himself**

**"woman why do you keep the boy here with you incisive nagging" he looked at Bulma **

**"when your well aware of his mandatory training session with me"**

**"hey buddy he needs to be reminded of his future as future CEO of Capsule Corp." she**

**faced him while crossing her arms imitating him "he is the heir to our company" she continued**

**"your company" Vegeta interrupted "not mine"**

**"it's relevance of which is unimportant at this time"**

**He turned toward the door feeling victorious "boy I will wait no longer for you so for you own best interest meet me in the gravity chamber" and with that he left **

**"ugh that man is impossible" Bulma huffed before returning to the food she was preparing **

**Trunks laughed "funny he says the same about you"**

**"sorry mother but you've lost this battle" he remarked while walking past her **

**For as long as trunks could remember his parents we always arguing but they always made up it like it was some sick game**

_gross_** he shivered at the thought **

**"don't think this discussion is over" Bulma called after him **

**He removed his jacket and left it on the grass **

_damn these are new pants_** he thought to himself knowing full well they'd be ripped, bloody and full of sweat when they were done**

**Lets get this over with he shook his head and entered the chamber.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ally awoke in her bed breathing hard he eyes quickly searched her room then searched for her brother and mothers ki they were in the living room **_no other ki_

**She let out a breath and put her face in her hands **

_A dream that's all it was a dream_** she comforted herself **

_But it couldn't have been it was so vivid_** she argued thinking back on what she had seen **

_come on ally if it wasn't a dream why cant you feel his ki get a grip_** she got out of bed and saw she was still wearing her shoes **_thats_ _not a good sign_** her heart rate picked up as she reached for her door **_he's not here, he's not here, he's not here_** she repeated to herself as she reached the living room and entered.**

**She was speechless there he was she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again he was still there **_okay this is a nightmare wake up ally WAKE UP_** she yelled at herself while never breaking eye contact with him**

**Goku stood up making Ally back away**

**"Ally sweet heart it's alright" Chi Chi's voice broke the silence **

**she had barley even notice her mother was there **

**she saw Goten looking at her with protective concern **

**"you know who this man is right Al" he asked as he stood next to her**

**She flinched when his hand touched her back she felt as if she was in a room with complete strangers her head started spinning not again she closed her eyes**

**"I'm Goku" he laughed "your daddy .. remember me" **

**"I mean I haven't seen you since you were a baby" he continued nervously **

**"five" she corrected him opening her eyes the earlier dizziness subsiding **

**"what?" he asked confused**

**"I was five when you last saw me" she started "you pushed me away when I tried to get a hug from you on my fifth birthday" she walked toward him years of repressed emotions growing inside her "you told me to stay way from you" she paused "remember?"**

**There was nothing but silence fro a few moments the tension hung in the air growing thicker and thicker **

**"oh yeah about that I… I can explain" he picked up his hands defensively before he put one hand behind his head **

**"well me doing that to you…well as your father it looked pretty bad from your point of view.. Or probably any point of view really" he stammered **

**At that she snapped **

**"father" she said with a snarl "who do you think you are strolling in here and calling yourself that" an aura appeared around her she couldn't control herself worst yet she didn't want to "after 12 years of giving me nothing" she felt her power level growing **

**"doing absolutely nothing for me in any way" "you dare show up and call yourself my father" with those last words she made her SSJ transformation**

**The house shook she could hear things falling and breaking but all she could see was him **

**Goku defensively pulled Chi Chi behind him **

**She gave a cruel laugh**

**"I don't plan on hurting my own mother" she said with distain in her voice**

**"oh no only you dear father" she let out another sinister laugh no one recognized **

**X**

**Goten who had been to shocked to move quickly stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders **

**he looked into to her eyes but saw nothing no recognition of any kind **

**"that's enough ally" he said sternly "this isn't you.. You do not want to do this"**

**He was sure she didn't hear him so he took another approach**

**"you are in control of your emotions Ally you are.. not the other way around" **

**He waited hopeful she'd listen he had never felt so much power he knew she was so close to ascending to another level like their brother Gohan had the one time long ago.**

**X**

**"step aside" she growled not hearing her brothers words **

**she had been waiting for this moment he was going to get the beating he deserve and if she had to go through Goten or anyone else to do it she would rip them apart **

**Helpless Goten grabbed her harder "STOP IT NOW" he shouted he never used that tone with her before but he had to keep going**

**He forced her to look at him really look at him then said with all the conviction and force of a father and shouted "I SAID STOP IT NOW ALLISON"**

**With that her aura broke no one ever called her by her full name it had always been Ally or Al when she thought about it she had really only seen it in writing. **

**she felt ashamed it had gotten to that and it felt like a smack in the face **

**she couldn't believe that she even thought in that moment of hurting the only man who was any kind of a father figure to her she couldn't breathe **

**"I'm so sorry Goten" she apologized shaking her head he eyes stinging with tears **

**"Hey" he his voice soften "hey it's alright" **

**"you're in control now Ally .. it's fine" he said sincerely to her**

**She pulled away from him to ashamed to look him or her mother in the eyes**

**and quickly turned to the door **

**"where do you think you're going" her mother said angrily**

**"I'm leaving" she replied **

**"young lady I expect you to come back here and apologize" her mother stated **

**"as long as he's here I wont be" she replied her anger slightly returning **

**She heard her mothers voice as she opened the door**

**"he?" her mother continued "he is your father Ally and he's not going anywhere neither are you." **

**"I have no father" and with that she left**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trunks fell with force to the floor of the chamber he pushed himself up on his hand and knees**

**"don't be foolish boy this fight is well over" Vegeta tried to hide his exhaustion **

**They had been fighting for well over 4 hours non stop trunks refused to lose yet another time he forced himself upright in the 400x earth gravity**

**"call it a draw" he laughed**

**Vegeta frowned and hit him hard he flew toward the other end of the chamber**

**Trunks hit the wall and slid down**

**"I never do draws kid" he smirked as he turned off the simulator**

**"hey" trunks said weakly pushing himself up "we're not done"**

**Vegeta looked at his son with pride he masked with indifference **

**And simply said "your mother's coming" while walking toward the door**

**Trunks let out a laugh **_draw_** he thought to himself **_well the closest to it anyway_

**"woman what have I told you about inter.." he heard his fathers voice stop**

**And quickly made his way to the door **

**"well hey guys gosh trunks you've gotten big" trunks just stared**

**Trunks couldn't explain the anger he got in his chest when he saw Goku he's never done anything bad to me he also couldn't explain why his mind quickly and always went to ally **

**"Hn" Vegeta grunted while crossing his arms "finally scared of me Kakarrot"**

**"I assume that's why your repressing your ki level"**

**"oh no it this watch thingy Bulma gave the last time I was out here I've been using it to train" he gave a wary laugh **

**"why are you here" trunks interrupted with a little more harshness then intended**

**"Goku needs our help" Bulma answered **

**"lets all go inside and talk" she smiled **

**Neither Trunks nor Vegeta made any attempt to move**

**"please" Bulma said with unspoken concern "it's about ally" **

**Trunks felt his stomach tighten.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Agreement For Freedom

**Yay thanks guys for reading and being so awesome here's the next chapter i hope ya'll enjoy **

**feed back is always fantastic and appreciated**

****Ohh and I don't own DBZ in any way shape or form.. imagine the **Possibilities if i did :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Agreement For Freedom<strong>

Everyone stood in the suddenly cramped living room, the silence was killing him but no one talked he hadn't been surprised when he had sensed Goten and Gohan's Ki but he couldn't help but feel annoyed when he saw Chi Chi and Videl it wasn't that he didn't like them they just always blew things out of proportion they really didn't understand a lot of things

"by all means waste more of my time" irritated Vegeta broke the silence

"right…well" Goku looked for the words but was having trouble

"how bout we start from the beginning" Bulma smiled at Goku and Chi Chi

At that Goku and Chi Chi went about telling the briefs blow for blow what had occurred earlier in the evening.

Trunks followed every word intensely he sighed inwardly _**please don't do anything crazy Al**_

"wow that's something" Bulma exhaled when they finished

"it's just not like her to lose her control like that" Trunks agreed

"she's so good at staying focused and keeping her anger in check" Gohan added

"most of the time anyway" Goten scoffed getting everyone's including trunks attention

Goten had remained uncharacteristically quiet the entire evening and had just resolved to stare out the window

"would you like to share Goten" Gohan asked irritated

"you're really going to stand here and say her reaction wasn't expected?" he turned and looked at them "given ..the way she went about it was a bit uncouth"

"who knew you had such an extensive vocabulary" Vegeta grunted

"but" Goten continued without a glance in Vegeta's direction "the kid's been through a lot her entire life without much explanation"

"she's clearly hurting" Bulma agreed

"she's rebelling" Chi Chi corrected Bulma

"I went through it with Gohan' Chi Chi started

"mom please" Gohan pleaded embarrassed

growing irritated Trunks interrupted "not that I don't love visiting memory lane" "but if she is as angry as you say, she shouldn't be alone right now." "she could be leveling a whole city right now for all we know"

Goku laughed "my little Ally cat would never do that"

_**How would you know **_trunks thought to himself he did have to physically bite down hard on his lip so to not verbalize his thoughts

"I'm sure you guys know where she is" Bulma replied confidently sparing a warning glance to her son

"well" Goku smiled "we did ..but she kinda disappeared off my radar" he pointed to his head illustrating his point

"yeah I don't know where she learned it but she's managed to repress her entire Ki making it impossible for us to find her" Gohan added

Trunks sneaked a quick glance to his father and saw him give a quick smirk

"so you're telling me that no one has even tried to go out and find her" Trunks interrupted

"we thought it be best to give her some space" Goten replied looking off to the side at nothing in particular

Trunks eye twitched with anger at how dismissive he was being "so she's left to deal with this alone" trunks stated "just like everything else in her life" "perfect" he aimed his remark directly towards Goten

"hey it's not exactly like that" Goku started

"what the hell do you know" Goten ignored his fathers remark answering trunks

"what is it Goten.." Trunks answered him "because you dealt with your issues on your own" "you think its fine for her to deal with hers alone"

Goten squared his shoulders and look trunks in the eyes

"believe me when I say this" his voice sounding deadly "I make damn sure she never deals with anything alone"

"right" he replied sarcastically

"look I tried to stop her but she made it perfectly clear she wanted to be left alone"

"she's 16" trunks scoffed "you're telling me you couldn't stop her" he was fully aware of how strong Ally had gotten, she had well passed both her brothers and him in strength but right now he wanted to hurt someone

"now boys let's settle down" Bulma cut in

"you got something to say to me briefs" Goten interrupted ignoring her he clenching his fists

_**this is your fault you should feel guilty**_ Trunks thought while a smirk spread on his face

"I think I just said it" he replied

"Vegeta" Bulma looked at her husband for help

Trunks knew his father wouldn't step in not in this situation anyway he enjoyed these arguments to much

trunks continued viciously "some brother you turned out to be"

In the blink of an eye Gohan and Goku where struggling to hold back Goten who was meir inches from trunks The smirk he had on his face certainly did help with Goten's fury

"that's enough" Gohan struggled "lets remember why we're here" he continued "let it go Goten"

"get off me" Goten pulled away regaining his composure while heading back to the window

"it's no ones fault" Bulma started "I doubt any one could have stopped her" "people need space some times" she gave a shaky smile

"yeah well she defiantly wants space" Goten remarked still trying to keep his anger in check

"So what are we going to do" Chi Chi asked "just let her live in the woods"

"well it's clear she won't go home" Gohan answered he looked at Videl "maybe she'll agree to stay with us?"

"There you go Gohan!" Goku exclaimed "besides you don't live that far I mean I could visit and we could all get over this whole thing" Goku smiled at his eldest son

Trunks looked with disbelieve at Goku _**always the optimist **_He thought knowing full well that wasn't the solution

"oh I'm sure she'd love that" Goten chimed in "being a part of your ever growing happy family" he turned at looked at them

Videl looked down blushing

Trunks rolled his eyes he hated that they were keeping Videl's pregnancy a secret from Ally though the reason was unclear he agreed to honor it.

"we were going to tell her ourselves anyway" Gohan replied confidently

they had been very careful to keep Videl away from Ally so she wouldn't sense the baby's ever growing Ki

"yeah like that wont blow up in you're face" trunks murmured "should have just told her when you told all of us"

"and besides that, the whole dad dropping in at anytime.." Goten changed the subject

"No yeah you're right she'd absolutely love that" he finished sarcastically

Gohan looked defeated "it was just an idea"

"not a very good one" Trunks interjected gaining a smirk from Goten

"at least he's giving options and not just snide remarks" Bulma glared at her son

"that's no option any idiot would've seen that" Goten spoke "clearly" he then looked Trunks

"well then brainiac what's your idea" Chi Chi chastised her boy

"yeah since we're all clearly idiots" Trunks smiled at Goten "please tell us our next move"

Trunks loved the fact that he and Goten were always so quick to forgive each other one minute they be pounding each other faces in the next they be laughing about the argument

"the girl will stay with us" the whole room froze if trunks had not been right next to his father he wouldn't have believed that the words had came out of his mouth

"WHAT?" Chi Chi screeched

"Vegeta" Bulma started still in shock

Ignoring everyone's reactions he continued

"as for you Kakarrot it's clear this child despises you and wants a fight so you will maintain your distance while she trains for said fight"The room was still in shock Vegeta looked deep in thought

"train?.." Goku spoke "train for what?"

Vegeta eyes met with Goku"the world martial arts tournament you idiot"

Trunks looked at his father with even more surprise he wasn't Ally's biggest fan but in comparison with her brothers and her father she was the front runner in his fathers eyes

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose clearly frustrated by everyone's confusion he then turned to trunks

"boy explain to these imbeciles what I mean then go and fetch that insufferable girl." with that he made his exit

Trunks looked at everyone who were suddenly looking at him for answers when it dawned on him what his father wanted

"he wants her to be able to fight you at the tournament" he answered still shocked

"what? That's ridiculous why would he want" Goku laughed

"no not for him he doesn't want it" he inturrupted "for her.. She wants it"

He saw the same recognition of the idea in everyone's eyes

"I refuse" Goku said with conviction his smile vanishing

"to her living here with us or fighting her" Bulma asked

"I mean she's here enough it'd be an easy transition" she continued more to herself then anyone else

"I will not fight her" Goku answered

"dad don't you see it's the only way to get past this" Goten chimed in

"that's a bit barbaric" Gohan replied "she has anger but come on it's not to that extent"

"you haven't been around" you haven't seen how much anger he's carried from this" Goten lashed out at his brother

"maybe if we all just talked" Gohan refused "I'm sure she'd come around"

"Dammit Gohan get a grip, stop being a martyr""words will do nothing" Goten slammed his fist at the wall

"I said no." Goku's voice boomed

"I won't do it I refuse" he continued softer "I don't want to hurt Ally"

"what makes you think she'll be the one who gets hurt" trunks spoke"have you even thought that about the fact that she clearly wants this" "hell she may very well need this" he corrected himself "you both do"everyone stayed silent

He sighed "look Goku I'm not saying this is right" "I'm sure this isn't easy knowing your daughter" the words burned his mouth he never really thought of Ally as Goku's kid "for lack of a better words she hates you"

"but the pain you feel now she's felt for 12 years" he explained "the rejection, the unanswered questions, all that bottled up with hostility" "well.." he paused "don't you think owe her this much at least." he finished and saw the sadness in Goku's eyes

"we all know you had your reasons" Bulma comforted her oldest friend "but ally is past listening" "she just wants to hurt you physically as much as you hurt her emotionally"

"you'll watch her right" Goku asked her "make sure vegeta takes it easy on her" "make sure she doesn't get hurt?"

She smiled "of course"

He resolved to just nodding before leaving

Trunks looked at Goten"she'll obviously need her stuff"

"on it" Goten ran past trunks and punched him playfully on his shoulder

"Gohan" Goten called after himself

Gohan paused then let out a deep sigh "you're fine to catch a ride with my mom" he looked at Videl

"I'm fine go on" she replied Gohan placed a tender kiss on her head

Trunks felt his heart tighten he wanted that kind of love not the weird one his parents had displayed for him over the years although he'd never admit it _**Man I am messed up**_

"where is everyone going?" Chi Chi voice rang "doesn't anyone care what I want"

"mom" trunks looked at Bulma

She rolled her eyes "on it" she sighed

He smiled and ran off he knew his mother could talk anyone into submission

He blasted into the air with ease _**alright Ally where are you **_he scanned

_**Not gonna make it easy for me Al are you.. Alright game on **_he laughed

XXXXXXX

The bright ball hit the boulder with such force it disintegrated into a plume of dust

_**Crap**_

Ally had tried hiding for awhile and repressed her ki as much as she could something Vegeta had taught her during their secret training but she knew it was only a matter of time before Goten or Gohan found her and try to convince her then eventually take her home

she instead decided to take out her frustrations on the surrounding wilderness

_**That sucked**_

She wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve by doing this but after every blast she felt a wave of disappointed in herself She let out an audible sigh before turning to the next boulder and lifted her palm she let out the smallest blast and the would be mountain toppled over

For as long as Ally could remember she wanted nothing more than to leave everyone and everything and go anywhere else but this place that held nothing for her

_**Somewhere no one knows me …start fresh**_

She would miss her brothers and her mother but she felt if she stayed she die of misery

_**Somewhere no one knows him**_

When she had decided this she started to excel at everything she could.

she overworked her self for the best grades, the greatest strength, and to maintain animosity

_**no friends, no love, no distractions**_

"some day" she said finally after a few moments of silence

She turned her head when she felt his ki heading toward her

_**Well that's a surprise**_

She wasn't expecting of all people that Trunks would be the one to come after her

_**Probably forced him to extend the olive branch**_

She laughed at the image then turned to the biggest hill

_**Well might as well make this one a good one**_

She lifted off the ground then braced herself and lifted both her hands she sent her strongest blast in her normal form toward it the mountain not only disintegrated in the bright ball of light, but it also left a massive crater in its wake

She smiled _**now that felt good**_

She gently fell back to the ground below her she felt proud of how strong she had gotten

He smile faded when she heard him land

"you know they'll probably send someone out to check that blast" he chuckled

She stayed silent facing the crater she had made

"then again we are pretty far away from the city for anyone to be concerned" he continued awkwardly

She rolled her eyes when she felt him slowly inching closer to her

"yeah nothing like blasting stuff to oblivion" "why just the other day I was out in seclusion"

"why are you here?" Ally interrupted in a cold tone

She felt him stop even though she couldn't see his face she knew it had a mixture of sympathy and hurt on it She didn't want to be mean towards him after all he hadn't done anything to her but by him showing up she knew it mean that her family had gone to the Briefs for help

_**Who knows what kind of monster they made me out to be to my "foster" family**_

she couldn't help feeling angry about it.

"you alright?" trunks asked her softly while kicking some rocks

"marvelous" she retorted with a obvious sarcasm "what do you care" Her watch started beeping she looked down at it even though she knew the alarm meant it was midnight

_**My birthday is officially over**_

she didn't know if it was exhaustion or relief but she let her self fall on to her back on the floor she just laid there and stared at the stars she thought about the few stories Vegeta had told her about his traveling distant and far planets

_**Must've been nice **_she said inwardly _**the freedom **_she corrected herself _**Not the reasons he was forced to do it**_

She was so deep in thought she had barely noticed Trunks had sat down next to her

"we're friends" He broke the silence "that's why I care" referring to her earlier sarcasm

"no we're not" she stated no emotion in her voice She closed her eyes and just listen to her own breathing They stayed silent for what felt like hours

"do you wanna talk about it" he asked gently

her eyes opened before she answered

"no"

"what are you going to do" he questioned

She stayed silent in hopes that her would just leave her there lying in the dirt

More silence ensued

truthfully she had no idea where to go from here she could just leave

_**get some lame job **_she cringed at the idea she did graduate and get into college early to avoid that entire situation so it would defiantly be a waste to leave now with only a few years left

"I mean you could live out here" he continued breaking her reverie "I'm sure if you asked my mom would set you up with a capsule"

His nagging proved to much to remain silent

She put her hands on her face covering her eyes

"what do you want from me Trunks" she asked defeated

"I don't know okay" she got up to her feet "I have no answers" "is that what you want to hear?" she dusted herself off "I haven't the slightest idea"

he stayed sitting just staring at her

"I don't get it." she started pacing "that man show up and everyone rejoices" "that man comes back and everyone just wants me to forgive and forget" "no body seems to care to know where he's been or what was so god damn important that he denied his own child a father"

she stopped pacing at this point

"I didn't ask for any of this and yet it seems everyone blames me for existing" "Like I'm crazy for hating the man"

At this trunks stood up making her look away from him

"that's fine.. I don't care what anyone says" she gave a wary laugh "if they think he's so great… fine let them"

they stood there silently for a moment before she continued

"the crazy thing is…I don't even want a single answer from him" "I honestly don't care where he's been" "it's his loss anyway" she was more talking to herself at this point "he's the one who's missed out"

"cause I'm great" she shrugged her shoulders "I'm super"

After a few moments of more silence She shook her head and looked down "I just don't get it"

"why now" she looked back at the crater "why after all this time has he come back….is it just for me?" "because he really missed me or that he is truly sorry?" She fought the tears that threatened to fall

At this moment Trunks pulled her in to a hug

she was so caught off guard she stood with her hands at her sides completely ridged his arms wrapped completly around her as she breathe in his sent she relaxed into his embrace

It took a moment for reality to snap in

"okay" she said stiffly

She grabbed his arms and peeled him off her and quickly put a few steps of distance between them

She gave a wary smile at him

"alright… come on I know you're here to convince me to go home" she crossed her arms "so just save the long speech and lets go make you look like the hero"

Her heart was beating so fast she brushed it off and resolve to not look at him It wasn't until she heard him laughing that she dared to look at him she saw he had the biggest grin on his face

she started blushing

"what's with the face briefs" she asked irritated

"you honestly think that's why I'm here?" he replied

She stayed silent

"please there is not enough money in the world to get me to spill lies and "convince" you to go back to that house when you clearly despise the people there" he crossed his arms and kept his grin

Ally had always notice how Trunks had never used the words father or dad or even his name when ever he talked to her about him but she never expect that he'd be on her side when it came down to her hatred for him

"then why?" she asked cautiously

"well I mean you practically live with us anyway" he smiled

"us?" her brain couldn't process what was happening

"us" he answered still smiling

She stayed silent her heart was racing _**they'd take me in**_

"my father also requested that during your stay he'd maintain his distance" he nodded "I mean there's more to that but I'll let him explain it to you"

pure happyness poured out of her she ran up to the man in front of her and jumped on him she felt him sway a bit but regain his footing and hold her

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug

"you amazing brilliant man you" she said aloud

She tightened her hug in this moment there was nothing but happiness and pure love for the man she held

_**I don't have to see him **_she thought _**I don't have to go back**_

"you can stay as long as you want" he laughed

"wow… just wow" she pulled her head back to look him "I just can't believe it" she looked into his eyes "this is so awesome"

"I just I feel so.." she shook her head

She tried to think of the words to thank him properly but she had none for the first time she was completely speechless

"I tend to always leave ladies speechless" he joked still holding her

For the first time she saw how truly beautiful Trunks was inside and out his crystal blue eyes captured her and she forgot how to breathe all this emotion mixed together and she only thought of one way to thank him

_**words were defiantly not enough **_she confirmed and with that thought she took a leap and kissed him

He stiffen at the action it was a quick innocent kiss and she quickly pulled away still smiling he just looked at her as if frozen She decided to released him from her hug but he still held her close and just look at her in a daze

"hey Trunks" she called meeting his gaze

"yeah" he replied still in a daze

"you can let go now" she smiled

She saw him snap out of the daze "oh" he shook his head and released her

He stared at her for a moment

"what?" she asked cautiously

"nothing" he said looking away

"right" he sighed "well your stuff should be at the house" he looked at her

"if we hurry we can catch your brothers and they can see that I'm in one piece"

He gave a wary laugh

Ally could see how uneasy he was so she decided to explain herself

"it was a Thank you" Ally explained referring to the kiss

"no.. yeah I know" he understood what she was referring to and suddenly looked away

When he looked back he had his usual cool guy expression

"sorry" she replied "just forget it"

"its forgotten" he quipped with a smile

_**leave it to me to make things awkward..nice going Ally **_she chastized herself

"let's go kid" he broke her thoughts and reached out his hand to her

She paused and just looked at him it wasn't till he started wiggling his fingers did she laugh and accept his invitation

_**it's not complete freedom but it's a start**_

she smiled as they lifted off the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 : Pure and Utter Torture

**Yay another chapter i really like this one hope you do to oh and just a quick thank you to everyone who reads and reviews**

**kawaii248 thank you i'll keep writing if you keep reading ha ha we will have to wait to find out where gokus been a little while longer but im thinkin soon**

**NiceNipps yea it will be explaind when we find out where he's been i hope you like it and please keep reading thanks**

**Shakilove thank you i hope you like this chapter **

**and to everyone else who just reads but doesn't review shame shame ha ha jk please enjoy at your leasure **

******Ohh and I don't own DBZ in any way shape or form.. but i would like to :)******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 Pure and Utter Torture <strong>_

Trunks awoke with a jerk sitting up he placed his hands on his face and began taking deep breaths after a few moments he let out a sigh and looked at the clock

_**5am..great**_

He turned his head slightly when he felt Ally's ki spike

_**Training again?… geeze she's worst than my dad**_

it had been 5 months now that ally had been living with the briefs and for Trunks especially it had been complete torture Ally seemed to surpass him in more than his power level she trained constantly with his father, or worked tirelessly with his mother at first this seemed like a blessing neither one of his parents were pestering him as much anymore that was until she was all they talked about not to mention noticing all his shortcomings compared to her was worst than all their pestering combined

Trunks got up he would have simply talked to Ally about all this if it wasn't for the dreams he had about her every night those were the worst of all they not only effected his sleep they effected him long after he'd awaken whenever she came around him he stutter like an idiot or he'd be unnecessarily rude to her so in turn he just stayed away

_**Why'd she have to kiss me **_he grunted while getting dressed

Something ignited in him the moment she kissed him that night, it was innocent enough just a quick peck but it seems that's all it took overnight his view of her change she was a woman now she was always on his mind no matter what he did he tried distracted himself with girls, or work, he even studied but sure enough every night on cue he have another dream about her.

some were of him having his way with her in great detail, others were as innocent as the night she kissed him, but the worst by far were of her getting hurt by him or Goku….those were the ones that killed him and woke him up violently like tonight.

He sighed and shook off his latest dream he unconsciously searched for her ki and found she was still in the gravity room he made his way to his window he landed effortlessly in the back yard

_**this has to end **_he thought as he approached the gravity chamber and entered the code to disable it allowing the door to open

He took a deep breath before he entered.

"Briefs what a surprise" Ally greeted with feigned surprise

He stopped in his tracks just as much air as he had taken in had been knocked out when he caught the sight of her

she was covered in sweat wearing a small black tank top which exposed part of her toned tight stomach his eyes made their way to her even smaller shorts

_**No defiantly not helping**_

"isn't it thought" he replied clearly distracted

"come to annoy me.. Or is this a special occasion" she asked not even sparing him a glance

He quickly regained his composure

"I've come here to train" he replied

"not that I need your permission"

At this she turned and looked at him crossing her arms

"oh don't you" she walked toward him "as you can clearly see this facility in use" she had strands of her raven hair free of her messy ponytail sticking to her skin Trunks had to look away from this sight

It started to bring back vivid images from his dreams

"and if you think that I'm just going to allow you to kick me out" she continued obliviously

"to train with you" he interrupted causing her to stop her impending threat

She let out a laugh "you're joking"

"I'm not" he replied mimicking her

He felt if he could train with her whatever he was feeling would go back to normal where he thought of her as a kid friend and nothing more

A smirk crept on Ally's face "you think you're ready for that"

Her confidence level had defiantly raised these past month making her absolutely arrogant which surprisingly enough was a turn on for him

"please I could train circles around you" he replied fully aware of how stupid he sounded his composure was wavering

_**Nice one idiot**_

"nice comeback" she laughed

He scowled at her

she simply skipped a few steps backwards she punched some button on the control panel then turned and walked up to him with that same smirk on her face

he stayed perfectly still his arms crossed he turned his head a bit when the door close

"so it's a yes?" he asked in a firm tone inside he felt a slight panic

she arrived at his side and tip toed enough to whisper in his ear

"do try not to look too pathetic"

he scoffed at her

_**Damn that's hot**_ He thought

he turned his head enough to look her in the eyes He maintained his composure outwardly and simply said

"trying to sound like my dad isn't going to intimidate me" he continued

"it just makes you look like a little girl trying on her daddy's shoes cute.. but never intimidating"

Ally's smirk disappeared before calling out "system engage"

In an instant he fell straight to the floor he felt as if his bones would shattered from all the pressure

_**This is ridiculous **_he thought and saw she was still standing with such ease

_**How could she have gotten this strong **_he turned into his SSJ form and found himself still struggling to get up she simply kept her cool standing while smiling at him this annoyed him beyond what he could stand and he threw a punch at her

she caught his fist with ease

"is this intimidating enough for you" she remarked coolly

She pulled his fist toward the side bringing him closer

as she did she brought her knee straight into his stomach hard

Trunks gasped at the pain he fell to his hands and knees he fought desperately for the air that had been knocked out of him

"system disengage" she called out in the same tone as before

Trunks felt the pressure leave and instantly collapsed he managed to roll over to his back breathing hard with his eyes closed

He opened his eyes slightly when he felt Ally leaning over him he saw she was squatting down looking at him with the same smirk from earlier

"or was that me still trying to fit in daddy shoes"

He groaned never in his life did her want to hit someone more than right now

"speaking of which" she stood up "

lets not disappoint Vegeta more by telling him how easily I kicked your ass" she laughed making her exit

When he felt her enter the house he forced himself to sit up after a few more moments he stood up and walked over to the control panel he looked to see what she had been training at but there were no records

_**Smarted than I thought what's she hiding**_

When he entered the house he found everyone including Ally eating at the dining table he wanted to skip the whole thing until he heard his mother call out

"well good morning trunks" she smiled tearing her eyes away from some design for CC she was discussing with Ally

He sighed inwardly while grabbing a seat across from Ally

He stared at her wanting to call her out in front of everyone

"finally decided to train boy" his father grunted causing him to break his glare at Ally who seemed unaffected looking at the CC design

"a bit" he answered then decided to see just how much his father knew about Ally's training "actually I did train with your protégé Ally this morning" he smirked

"hn" Vegeta grunted

This remark managed to get Ally to look at Trunks

"say Ally what was that gravity level we were training at?" he turned and looked at her "it was pretty intense"

She remained silent just giving him a look of confusion

"I mean I took a look at the gravity reader and as you know it keeps constant and diligent records of every use but it has no memory of the last training session" he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair satisfied

Ally tilted her head a bit and smirked the look of confusion was completely replaced by confidence

"huh well it must be broken" she replied coolly

"you know I tend to focus on the training aspect of it all and not so much the mechanics of it"

She spared a glance at Vegeta before continuing

"but never more than 400x earths gravity" she smiled

managing to get a nod out of his father

"although soon I'll hit 500x..before the tournament hopefully"

Trunks wanted to press the issue more but was interrupted

"you have a lot more training before then it will take a lot more than hope out of you" Vegeta commented while getting up and leaving

Satisfied Ally leaned back in her chair crossing her arms coping Trunks

Trunks glared at her _**Damn it.. okay plan b**_

"mom don't you think Ally should have some sort of social life?"

"mhh what's that sweetheart" Bulma asked putting down her plans

"I mean all she does is train, school or work with you it certainly isn't healthy" he continued causing Ally to glare at him

"hey that's right" Bulma smiled "why don't you take this evening off and go see a movie with some of your friends"

"I don't have friends" Ally replied curtly

"oh I'm sure you do" trunks instigated

"no friends huh.. Well how bout a boy.."

Ally looked at Bulma

"Chi Chi was always telling me about all the boys who would call you house looking for you"

Trunks looked at his mother a pang of jealousy hitting him before he force it down

"oh I don't know" Ally pleaded

"Call one of them up, go out and date your only young once" Bulma smiled

"no" Ally shot back

"look all I'm saying is that this way of living isn't right for you" Bulma pressed on "all this training is getting out of hand"

"I am not wasting my time going on any dates or hanging out with any friends" Ally interrupted now angry

"if you want me out of here this evening fine but don't insult me by telling me how I should live my life you're not my mother" Ally stopped she had a look of hurt in her eyes he couldn't place

She sighed "Bulma I'm…" she paused "sorry I should have yelled at you like that"

"it's fine" Bulma gave a strained smile while reaching for her hand

Ally pulled away from her then from the table "I've got school"

She looked at Trunks "happy?" before she left all together

Trunks looked at his mother who had the look of hurt on her face

"mom are you al" he started

"I'm fine" she got up "you should leave her alone Trunks"

"me?" he stood up as well "what did I do?"

"she's clearly having a hard time adjusting to living here I can only imagine how hard it's been seeing how she's stretching herself so thin just to avoid being alone with her thoughts"

Bulma shook her head"And you messing with her adding more stress all for the sake of your jealousy isn't helping so I'm asking you nicely to just lay off"

Trunks was speechless "I had no idea"

Bulma looked surprised "come on you're not that blind"

"no I know that she misses her family and how they miss her by the way Goten's always calling to check up on her" he replied honestly

"I just though all this that she was doing was just to show me up"

"I didn't know she was miserable here" he felt like the biggest jerk

"what should we do?" he asked

"well apologize for one" she smiled at her son

"and well if her family can't come here" she paused

"Maybe you should encourage her to go and see them" Bulma smiled

"maybe I should" he smiled

"and you should hurry up because you'll be late for class" she replied looking at her watch

_**Crap**_

Trunks rushed through his shower and blasted off to school not bothering with driving

_**I'll get a ride home with Ally after I apologize**_

He arrived a few minutes late and entered the class room

"ah mister Briefs how honored we are with your presence" he teacher greeted sarcastically

"yeah sorry" he replied distracted

He had been searching for Ally when he saw her he quickly went and took the seat next to her he could tell she was ignoring him and how she strategically sat with other students close by so as to stop him from trying to apologize

But he was undeterred as the teacher went back to writing on the black board distracted.

he leaned over to talk to her

"hey Ally" he called she kept her eyes forward only looking sown to write notes

"I really want to talk to you Ally" he whispered again

She kept ignoring him he could feel the eyes of the other students looking at him

"you know I'm going to keep bugging you until you respond so just for your sake indulge me please"

He could feel her annoyance growing she lightly cleared her throat and contiued ignoring him

"okay then lets do this the hard way" he smiled he no was no longer whispering

this got her to actually turn and look at him

"is there a problem back there" the teacher called

Ally looked forward "no no problem please continue" she stuttered "not now Trunks" she whispered urgently

Trunks saw how she was beginning to blush he knew she hated attention but this was too good to pass up he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her blush

"actually yes we do have a problem" he stood up dramatically

"Trunks don't" Ally glared at him

"see I'm trying to apologize to my friend here" he gestured to Ally getting everyone to look at her

Ally put her face in her hands "we're not friends" she groaned

"you see I've been a bit of an ass toward her lately" he continued "thats of course a huge problem seeing as she's living with me now"

"okay you know what" Ally interrupted gathering her books and standing up

"you're an ass Briefs you always have been" she pushed by him and walked out of the class

Trunks smiled and followed her he caught up and grabbed her by her shoulders she quickly shoved his hands off her

"what the hell was that?" she walked past him

"I was trying to apologize and you put me in an awkward position" he laughed

"you?" she yelled

She caught herself and lowered her voice "I put you in an awkward position how do you think I feel"

"and I do not live with you" she interrupted herself putting emphasis on the word you

"embarrassed" he asked she stopped and looked at him

"I swear I've never seen you blush like that ever" he laughed

"I wasn't blushing" she denied while looking away

"oh no?" he asked knowingly

"no I was feeling flushed" she tried explaining

"flushed?" he repeated letting out another laugh

"yes flushed it was to hot in there.. and" she continued

"flushed with embarrassment" he interrupted

She looked at him he could tell she wanted to laugh

"it's cute" he assured her easing her embarrassment

"screw you Trunks" she smiled and pushed past him again

He stopped her with ease this time

"look let me apologize please" he begged

she nodded in agreement "let"s hear it"

"I'm sorry" he started

"for what" she rolled her eyes but indulged him

"well for that whole thing" he smile while he gestured back toward the classroom

"you do realize that all your groupies will be bugging me now that I live with you" she laughed in acceptance

he laughed "yeah sorry for that too"

she smiled at him he realized how much her smile effected him and how he could never get enough of it

"and" he continued seriously moving closer to her looking into those big gorgeous brown eyes of hers

"I am sorry for being most inhospitable toward you I know living with us isn't where you want to be.. I mean it was at first but I know you must be missing your brothers and mom like crazy it's defiantly been tough on you" he paused

"it has been" she agreed softly

"I am truly sorry for that. just the thought that I ever made you feel unwelcomed" he shook his head

"I promise to not be such an ass anymore" he finished

he had barley realized how close they were and how he was holding her he was leaning in so close he could simply close the gap with ease he felt his heart beating so hard he was sure she could feel it he wanted to pull away but her eyes held him in place when he finally found the strength to peel himself off she reached her hand up and held his face dissolving instantly any resistance to her he had in him

"Trunks Briefs I realized that being the bigger person doesn't come naturally to you" she laughed

he smiled and rolled his eyes "thanks for that"

"And I completley accept your apology.. you're 100% forgiven" she smiled before tiptoeing and closing that gap he so desperately wanted to close

It was another innocent kiss from her a way of thanking him again but he quickly changed that. he pulled her closer wrapping one arm around her waist and cradling her head with his other hand deepening the kiss craving more he parted her lips with his, letting his tongue explore her mouth she responded by tangling her hand in his hair the response made him mad with passion as he continued deepening their kiss even more and just as quickly as he lost all sense he gained it right back and pulled away resting his forehead on hers

"you should really stop doing that" he sighed

"what?" she replied breathlessly

"thanking me with a kiss" he pulled away from her completely

"its confusing" he answered her question before she asked

He couldn't believe what he just did and guilt instantly set in

_**She your best friend's little sister**_

"Trunks" she called after him

He couldn't even look at her he felt bad for feeling so good in that moment of weakness

"you should go see your family" he replied "they miss you as much as miss them" he finished before leaving

_**What the hell did I just do **_he yelled at himself

And mentally started cursing at himself as he took flight.


	6. Chapter 6

To All that have read/reviewed my story

Thank you so much for the support and love. I hadn't realized it had been so long since I'd been on here let alone updated. I apologize for making you wait but in all honesty this past year has been crazy. Anyway to get to the point my computer crashed after I posted the last chapter and with it all my hard work and try as I may I have no idea where to begin again with this story, I am more than happy to let someone continue the story. If you are interested message me with any thoughts you may have. or where you'll take this story and I could turn over the reigns to you. J please make no mistake that I have no delusions on any of you wanting to take over this story or of its "popularity" I just thought asking if anyone would like to take over would be better then deleting it all together.

So again let me know and I will post who the new owner of this story is J

Thanks again for taking the time out of your day to read this. Have a great day!


End file.
